Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Amy is alone when a mysterious man appears on the monitor of the Tardis and he appears to be talking to her about a subject she knows very well...Weeping Angels. Ten's 'Blink' Easter Egg. One-shot.


**Yeah…this idea came from watching a Youtube video that was AU. In it, Ten met Amy instead of Eleven. And there was this scene where Amy was watching the 'Blink' Easter Egg. And it got me thinking about how cool it would be if that video started playing and Amy was talking to Ten. And here we are!**

**I found the video of only The Doctor's side of the conversation for "Blink" and went on trying to make a conversation between the two. Some lines were easier than others…well, I'll stop. **

**Read on!**

**DW DW DW DW**

Amy Pond was sitting in the control room of the Tardis with her feet on the edge of the panel. She knew the Doctor hated that, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The Doctor and Rory were off somewhere in the depths of the Tardis doing some "male bonding" time. She had made them so there would be…no hard feelings about anything. If they were going to be living together for a while, now that Amy and Rory were married, they best get along. And no matter how Rory said it didn't bother him that she had kissed the Doctor, she knew it did.

And so Amy decided that they should have some bonding time. She had found a sort of game room yesterday, with a pool table and lots of things, and she said that they would have to stay there until they were friendly.

So that left Amy to her own devices. And she was, quite frankly, bored. After all these months running from Daleks and staring down time cracks, she had a quiet moment to herself, and she was bored.

She guessed that happened after spending so much time with the Doctor and his exciting life.

Then Amy heard a crackling sound. She looked up, she was currently staring mindlessly at the ceiling, and there, on the screen of the Tardis, was a man.

He was thin, quite thin, with black rimmed glasses, messy brown hair and a suit. And he was just…staring. Staring straight at Amy. Well, straight at the camera, anyway. Amy straightened up. What in the world was happening…what had turned on the monitor?

"Doctor?" she called for him.

"Yup, that's me," said the man on the screen.

Amy started. "Ok…" she said to herself. "You freak me out."

"Yes I do," said the man.

Amy would have laughed if she wasn't so freaked out. It was like… "Are you talking to me?"

"Yup."

Amy jumped. No, no this wasn't happened. "Then say…" Amy tried to think of something random. "'And this', say 'and this' then."

"And this."

"What! No, this isn't…" Amy got closer to the screen. "This isn't real. Doctor! Come here and help me." Of course he couldn't hear her. Him and Rory were probably watching or listening to something. And who knew of far sound really traveled in this huge place.

Amy looked around the control panel, trying to find a button to shut this man off. She picked up a dusty book and brushed it off. "'Tardis Owner's Manual', huh, I thought the Doctor threw you in a black whole." Amy opened it and started reading. "'If your Tardis is acting temperamental, perhaps let is have a lie down and then -'"

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" asked the man.

Amy threw down the book. "Ok, I get it, you can hear me. Ok, I've fought aliens, I can believe this. So who are you?"

"I'm a Time Traveler," he said.

"Well so am I," muttered Amy.

"Or, I was," the man continued on without much pause. "I'm stuck, in 1969."

"We're stuck!" said a woman suddenly appearing on the screen. "All of space and time, he promised me, now I've got a job in a shop, I've gotta support him!"

"Martha!" said the man, pointing to Amy.

"Sorry," she said and walked off camera.

All of space and time, thought Amy, now that sounds familiar…

"The Doctor said that to me…" said Amy.

"Quite possibly," said the man.

"Does that mean you're the Doctor?"

"Afraid so…" he said.

Amy just stared at the screen. Ok. She could accept this. After all she had seen lately, she had to. "And you're stuck in 1969," said Amy. "But how are you replying to me. You're 41 years in the past!"

"38," he said with a frown.

"No, 41, it's 2010. Well, sorta, I'm in the Tardis. There isn't really 'time' here…" Amy said, getting off on a tangent.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is," said the man - the Doctor.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, then explain it."

"Complicated," said the Doctor.

"Well that's informative," said Amy sarcastically. "Mind elaborating?"

"_Very _complicated," he said dryly.

"Oi, you stop that," said Amy. "You don't have to tell me about complicated time travel. I grew up with a time crack in my wall, my boyfriend was erased from time and then I brought him, my parents and the Doctor back with only my memories. Now give me more than just 'complicated', thanks."

The Doctor got that look on his face that he usually gets when Amy scolded him. It was strange seeing it on different features, though.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"You must be the Doctor, because I didn't understand a word you just said," said Amy with her head in her hands. "Your thoughts just…"

"It got away from me, yeah," agreed the Doctor.

"This is so weird - can you really hear me?"

"Well, I can here you," he said.

"This is too weird, even for the Doctor! How can you hear me if you're in 1969?"

"Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say," he amended.

"How?" asked Amy in frustration. "How can you possibly know?"

"Look to your left."

Amy didn't want to. She got an eerily feeling…but she turned to her left slowly. There, at the Tardis console was one of those old Morse code things and hanging down from a printer also on the consule was a paper. Amy glanced at it; there was her conversation with the Doctor.

The Tardis was making a transcription their conversation.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue," said the Doctor and Amy turned to him.

"But it's still being written, how can you have it?" asked Amy.

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future."

"Duh," said Amy. "Sorry, that was stupid of me. But you're reading from a conversation you're…still having?"

The Doctor waved it off, "Wibbly-wobbly timey wimey."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You say that a lot," she said.

"What matters is we can communicate," said the Doctor, ignoring that last comment. Amy was no aware that the Morse code…thing was moving, recording their conversation. "We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

Something in the pit of Amy's stomach dropped. "The Angels? You mean…the Weeping Angels?"

"Creatures from another world," confirmed the Doctor.

"Statues…" muttered Amy, remembering that maze of them. The fear.

"Only when you see them," said the Doctor.

"I know, but the Doctor go rid of them…right? Tell me!" exclaimed Amy.

The Doctor got lost, his eyes glazed. "Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

Amy's memories of that day came back. The Angel in her mind…

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."

"Up to me? What's up to me?" said Amy, panicking.

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

"Yes, I know that, but I'm in the Tardis now! Doctor, what do you mean -"

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got," said the Doctor.

"No! Doctor! Talk to me!"

"Amy?"

Amy turned. Standing there was the Doctor - her Doctor - and Rory.

"Doctor come here!"

The Doctor on the screen was still talking.

"I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

And then the image of the Doctor froze. He didn't speak another word. The Doctor was just staring at it, confused.

Rory was the first to speak. "Who was that?"

"That was the Doctor," said Amy.

"The Doctor?" asked Rory. "As in…" he looked at the Doctor.

"Me, yeah," said the Doctor. "But I wasn't talking to Amy, no, I was talking to Sally Sparrow when she was dealing with the Angels. I was stuck in 1969 with Martha…" And then a look of understand hit him. "Oh! I remember now. I got two transcripts. But, well, my part was the same on both of them. I never understood that bit…"

"Doctor, you said that the Angels had the phonebox; the Tardis, but we're in the Tardis. How could they have the Tardis?"

"I don't know, Amy," he said, a far away look on his face. He grabbed his jacket absent mindedly and went toward the Tardis doors. "Let's find out."

Amy started toward the doors as well, but paused and ripped off the transcript from the printer, folded it and stuff it in her pocket. "Come on, Rory," she called behind her.

The Doctor was at the doors; he opened them and peaked his head out. "Oh. That's not good. That's extremely very not good, actually."

"What?" asked Amy.

"Like I said - old me, not this me -"

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," said Amy.

"Yes, well, like I said, the Angels have the phone box…"

Amy pushed by the Doctor so she could also see and came face to face with an Angel.

Amy screamed and fell back; Rory caught her. "What? What is it?" asked Rory. He looked up and saw the Angel. "A…statue? What's so threatening about a statue?"

"It's not a statue, Rory," said the Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver. "It's a life form. A life form that appears to be a statue when you look at it. Just don't blink."

"Why not?" asked Rory.

"Because then they can move and will kill you," said the Doctor lightly.

"Oh…well…" said Rory.

"And don't look them in the eyes," said Amy.

"Why -"

"You don't want to know," said Amy. She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, I thought we got rid of them? The Angels?"

"Yes, well, that was many years from now on another planet," said the Doctor. "These are different Angels and this is earth." The Doctor licked his index finger and held it up. Then he inhaled deeply. "Yeah, 1242."

"Ok…and how are we going to get rid of them," she asked.

"Nothing too difficult," said the Doctor. "Keep your eyes on them, ok?" Then he stepped out of the Tardis, ducking under the Angel directly in front of the doors. "There is only two Angels here," he said.

"What if there are more, hiding?" asked Rory.

"No," said the Doctor. "They would be here, sucking up the energy from my Tardis. Probably any Angel within a thousand miles would have sensed the power from my box and come running. We're safe."

"And how will we stop these Angels?" asked Amy, keeping her eyes on the one in front of her. Rory had stepped out and was staring at the other Angel.

"Get them to look at each other, of course," said the Doctor. That's their biggest weakness, they can't even look at each other or else both would be seen and therefore can never move again."

"And how will we do that, Doctor?" Amy was sure she couldn't like what the Doctor said next.

"It's one of my brilliant plans," said the Doctor.

Amy groaned.

"None of that, Amy. Now, continue to stare at that Angel. Rory, stare at yours." The Doctor arranged himself in front of Rory's Angel, almost back to back with Rory himself. "Ok, Amy, when I tell you, I'm going to close my eyes and you're going to close the Tardis doors."

"What?" said Amy. "But then it can move…"

"Exactly," said the Doctor. "And it will come straight for me."

"But Doctor you'll -"

"I'll only have my eyes closed for a second, Amy. I promise." The Doctor stared at Amy with those eyes that she just couldn't say no to.

"Fine," said Amy. "But if you die, Doctor, so help me I will kill you." Amy got ready to shut the doors to the Tardis quickly, ignoring the Doctor's laughter.

"Ok, you shut the door, I'm looking at the Angel now. Open it up two seconds after I've said 'now', ok?"

"Ok," said Amy, then with one last look at both her men, she shut the door.

There was completely silence besides the hum of the Tardis for a moment, then, "Now!"

Amy counted to two, then ripped the doors of the Tardis open.

The Angel was directly in front of the Doctor, but he was now opening his eyes. It wasn't touching him, so that was good. The Doctor stepped out from the line of sight of the Angel and told Rory to do the same.

The Angels were staring directly at each other.

"And that means that they can't move, at all?" said Rory.

"Yup," said the Doctor. "And it looks like this is a very secluded area," said the Doctor. Amy looked around for the first time. They were in a large garden by the looks of it. Amy thought she could see a house in the distance. "So that means they won't be disturbed or moved for quite a while."

"So that's…it then? Crisis averted?" asked Rory.

The Doctor threw his arms over the two of them. "Yes, Rory. Not ever disaster takes a long time to remedy!"

"Just most of them," muttered Amy.

"Well why don't we go off and explore the closest community since we just probably saved their lives from the Angels," said the Doctor.

And so the group started toward the nearby town on the dirt road. Rory said something about wanting a turkey leg. "It's not a Renaissance festival, Rory!" said Amy.

"So?" said Rory.

"That means you can't just -"

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there," said a man who had just bumped into Amy. He steadied her.

"Oi! You should watch where -" and then Amy stopped. Because she was looking into the face of the Doctor. Well, the Doctor of the past. The one on the Tardis monitor. "Oh!" Amy looked at this Doctor, then at hers. He was staring, then he ducked behind Rory.

He was so silly sometimes. Like this Doctor would ever recognize him.

"Doctor!" said Amy.

The Doctor stared at her in surprise as he straightened the bow and arrows on his back.

Wait, bow and arrows?

The woman also in the video, Martha, was with him. She also had a bow and arrows over her shoulder and in her hand.

"You know me?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Amy. "Well, no. Not yet anyway…"

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "Oh…well I suppose that makes…sense. I don't always meet people in the right order…:

"I know, I've met River," laughed Amy. The Doctor gave a confused look. Well then, this one hasn't met her yet, then. "Oh, sorry, spoilers."

"Yes, well I'm sorry but in a bit of a hurry as you can see…"

"Just one second!" Amy dug into her pocket for the transcript. It all made sense now! None of it was happening in the right order, of course, but at least she could give the Doctor the transcript. "Doctor, Rory, do either of you have a pen?"

Rory check his pockets but came up short. The Doctor dug into one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and gave her the pen. "Here, Amy," he said quietly. He then looked at Martha with a sad look on his face.

The Doctor, the early one, was now looking at Amy's Doctor. And it was then that Amy recognized his suit. It was the one that her Raggedy Doctor had worn when she first met him; when she was seven.

"Yeah, yeah," said Amy. "Just don't think about it too much. Wibbly wobbly -"

"Timey wimey," said the Doctor. "I won't even question it."

And so Amy wrote on the back of the transcript: "Read this when you're in 1969, you'll understand (some what) then".

Amy handed him the paper. "Ok, here you are. I hope…good luck with whatever you have to do."

"Doctor what is going on?" asked Martha.

"Not sure, Martha," said the Doctor, stuffing the transcript in his pocket. "We better be going!" He turned to the Doctor. "To later days," he said.

"And to the early ones," said Amy's Doctor.

Then the Doctor and Martha continued on the dirt path, over the hill to where their Tardis must be.

"Well that was strange," said the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"Very," agreed Amy.

There was silence for a few minutes as they continued walking to the small middle ages town, then -

"I miss those eyebrows," said the Doctor.

Amy couldn't help but laugh.

**DW DW DW DW**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
